


Random ideas I can't put into full fics

by NotablyNerdyNat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fruits Basket, Haikyuu!!
Genre: #letzukorest2020, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Avatar Yue (Avatar), Multi, Yue (Avatar) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotablyNerdyNat/pseuds/NotablyNerdyNat
Summary: A compilation of fic ideas in headcanon format because I don't have the time to turn them into full fics. If you want to fully flesh out an idea, go ahead just please give me credit. Enjoy duckies!I also take requests so if there's an idea you want to see a little more fleshed out let me know.Chapters by fandomAtla: 1-4Haikyuu: 5-6Fruit's Basket: 7
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Zuko needs a nap

When Zuko was struck with Azula’s lightning he passed the fuck out. When he woke up, he was on a bed, so his first thought was that he missed the rest of the fight and they had won. 

That’s when Zuko realized the bed was rocking. And the walls were made of metal. Upon further inspection he was back in his room on his old ship. Working theories were that he was either dead or having a wildly vivid dream. 

Zuko rolls with whatever’s going on bc what else is he supposed to do? 

He goes through the daily routine, sparring with the crew, tea with uncle, brooding at the helm of the ship. 

That’s when he sees the damn column of light that signified Aang’s release. He orders the crew to head towards the light, ignores Uncle’s protests that it’s southern lights.

But he does sit down for some tea while the ship makes its way towards the southern water tribe. It’s nice to spend time with his uncle again, Zuko missed him.  
Zuko steps off his ship and demands that they hand over the avatar. 

Sokka attacks, he dodges. Announces that he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, just wants to take the avatar and go. He doesn’t specify where because right now all he knows is that it’s not the fire nation. 

Aang hands himself over because he wants to protect the people of the water tribe. So he leaves with the avatar, well aware that Sokka and Katara are on his heels with an air bison in tow. 

Zuko goes down to where they’re keeping Aang and explains that he’s safe, and Zuko is just keeping up appearances for his crew so they don’t appear to be traitors. Offers to train Aang in firebending once he’s learned earth and water. 

That confuses he twelve-year-old, and Zuko can’t explain. He doesn’t know why Aaang has to learn fire last, just that he does.

They come to an agreement, Aang will escape and Zuko will follow him around the globe. Protecting both his crew and the Gaang from any other fire nation officials. 

Zuko burns down a few buildings on Kyoshi island that were marked for demolition. The islanders were warned beforehand so the area is deserted.  
Rumors spread about what Zuko did there, but the islanders know. 

He gets the pirates off their back during the whole waterbending scroll debacle. He just pays them and the whole issue is solved in like five minutes. 

Zuko turns up in the fortune teller’s village about a week after Aang was there and the remains of the eruption has him banging his head against the wall.

He still breaks Aang out of the Pouhai stronghold as the Blue Spirit, but Aang waits with him until he wakes up and they yell at each other to stop being so reckless. 

It doesn’t occur to either of them how hypocritical they’re being.

During the Siege of the North instead of kidnapping Aang, Zuko protects him. He fights Zhao and protects the moon and ocean spirits. Yue lives, Aang still goes big fish mode but he doesn’t kill anyone. It’s just a big wave pushing all the fire nation ships back and and the troops with them.

A lot of them end up with hypothermia, but there’s so many firebender’s among them so they’re fine. Aang still feels a touch guilty though. 

Aang wants Zuko to stay with them, but he wants to go find Uncle and make sure he’s okay. They agree to meet up in Omashu where Aang will be trained in earth bending by King Bumi. Zuko is really tired and cold from swimming through the arctic waters that he kind of forgets to mention Toph. By the time he remembers they've already gone their separate ways (cue Journey music)

Zuko finds Iroh, they get picked up by his crew who commandeered a ship and head towards the earth kingdom. 

Now that we’ve covered how events have changed, character study time. 

Zuko tells nobody that he’s from the future. Iroh knows something is up, he can tell that something is up with Zuko because he knows what Zuko working at 100% looks like and it’s not this. 

Zuko has also been calm, by Zuko standards that is. And somehow his bending improved overnight. He has so much more control and knows kata’s that Iroh hadn’t taught him yet. 

He’s also made good tea. That was what really tipped Iroh off that something was up. 

Aang doesn’t even know anything is up. He’s just happy that there’s proof that the entirety of the fire nation isn’t evil, and he has someone locked down to teach him fire bending. 

Katara and Sokka don’t trust him at first, but over the course of the season the trust slowly grows. They truly trust him after Zuko rescues Aang from Zhao. 

Zuko is just tired. So. Freaking. Tired. The last year was not something he really wanted to relive. It was exhausting, and frustrating, and makes him feel crappy when he thinks about all the horrible things he did to his now friends. 

He just wants to go home, back to the day of Sozin’s comet, where Azula and his father will be defeated, and they can end the war and he probably won’t get any sleep because of fire lord business but at least he’ll be home. 

Zuko’s crew is just vibing with him treating them much better than the previous two years. 

#LetZukorest


	2. Soulmark AU- Zukka Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a world where everyone gets a soulmark that represents something about their soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the Avatar renaissance Zukka has emerged, and I don't know why I was surprised. Red and Blue gays are not a new thing. So here's some Zukka for the soul.

When you turn eight an image appears somewhere on your body that represents your soulmate

Ever since Sozin all members of the fire nation nobility have had their soulmarks burned off as soon as they appear. They’re seen as a sign of weakness and get in the way of political alliances.

It’s Azula’s first scar, it’s not Zuko’s.

Ursa discovered Zuko’s soulmark and immediately committed it to memory. She sent a coded letter to Iroh so that if anything happened to her someone would be able to tell Zuko the symbol that had been on his upper arm before it had been replace by a scar.

Honestly, I don’t think Zuko would be super terribly disappointed by his missing soulmark. So much of his life is out of control he sees the lack of soulmark as the tiniest bit of control over his life.

Zuko is a bisexual king (or firelord as the case may be), so like in canon her has a crush on her as a kid and they date when they’re older.

When Zuko is banished Iroh considers telling him what his soulmark was, maybe it will give him hope, maybe it will help him realise what a horrible person his father is, but Iroh recognizes that Zuko isn’t ready.

After Zuko becomes firelord, Iroh offers to reaveal what Zuko’s soulmark was but he refuses. He tells Iroh that he feels a sort of freedom in being able to choose who he loves, and he doesn’t really want to give that up. Iroh just smiles and pours him a cup of tea. 

Sokka has been enamored with the idea of soulmates since he was very young. His parents were soulmates and he loves to listen to his mother’s stories about how she and his father realized they were soulmates, how it feels to be close to your soulmate.

Some people describe it as a feeling of completeness, but his parents don’t agree, they say it implies that you are not complete or good enough on your own. They compare it to a weapon; soulmates feel like an extension of yourself.

Sokka understands that, he has his trusty boomerang after all. The idea of there being a person out there that will make him feel the same as boomerang does is exciting.

When Sokka is eight his soulmark appears on his upperback, Katara spots it when she’s putting a bandage on his arm. It’s an animal they’ve never seen before. It looks like a bird, but it has a shell. Weird.

Two years later Katara gets her soulmark. It’s an arrow, not the weapon kind, the direction kind. It’s weirder than Sokka’s shelled bird.

They don’t think much about they’re soulmarks because there’s so much to do around the tribe, especially once all the men leave. Soulmates aren’t their top priority.

When they find Aang the two are suddenly reminded of soulmates when they see Aang’s tattoos. Katara threatens to drown Sokka if he says anything.

He’s lowkey jealous of Katara having found her soulmate, but he has a feeling that he’ll find his soulmate while they’re travelling with Aang.

Suki’s not his soulmate. Neither is Yue. That doesn’t stop him from liking either of them.

Somewhere along the line Aang sees Sokka’s soulmark and the conversation goes like this:  
Aang: Sokka! You’re soulmark is a turtleduck!  
Sokka: A wot???  
Aang: A turtleduck! They’re these supercute little animals that are native to the Fire Nation. My friend Kuzon and I used to play with them all the time!  
Sokka: MY SOULMATE IS FROM THE FIRE NATION!?!  
Aang: Uh oh- I didn’t think about that. *puts hand on Sokka’s shoulder* sorry buddy.

Sokka is decidedly disillusioned by soulmates after that conversation.

When Zuko joins the gang, they gravitate towards each other without even realizing it.

When they’re on the balloon to the boiling rock they both feel more settled and centered than they have in a long time. Sokka attributes it to the altitude, Zuko thinks it’s just because there’s finally some peace and quiet.

So they bond at the Boiling Rock, and they realize they feel really happy and calm and “a bunch of dumb sappy emotions” per Sokka in each other’s presence.

I love these boys, but Sokka is really dumb sometimes and Zuko doesn’t understand humans so they’re like, yes. Best friends. Just dudes being pals.

Sokka is dating Suki, and after the war Zuko and Mai get back together.

But then Sokka and Suki are both super busy, and the long-distance relationship is really hard on both of them, so they break up. It’s mutual and they remain good friends afterwards.

Zuko and Mai break up because they finally figure out they don’t work as boyfriend and girlfriend and they were kind of just holding on to their childhood, messed up as it was. Mai sticks around as one of Zuko’s advisors.

Katara is the first one to realize that Zuko and Sokka are soulmates. She and Aang are visiting Zuko, Sokka had to stay in the south pole because he’s training to be the next chief.

Katara finds Zuko passed out by the turtleduck pond and the realization hit’s her like a truck.

Aang figures out about five minutes after she does because he was looking for Katara, and she was busy staring at Zuko in shock.

Toph is the next person to find out, mostly because Aang can’t keep a secret to save his life. He’s talking to Zuko when it almost slips out, Katara slaps a hand over his mouth before he can say anything too revealing.

Toph picks up on it thought and gets it out of Aang later when Zuko isn’t around.

When Sokka next comes to the Fire Nation pretty much everyone knows that Sokka and Zuko are soulmates except for Sokka and Zuko.

Not that it really matters. While the two were busy leading and rebuilding their respective nations they still found time to send letters to each other and were kind of sort of falling for each other.

Zuko doesn’t really get what he feels for Sokka because poor boy did not have healthy relationships growing up so he just thinks this is what friendship is like.

Sokka, however, did manage to figure out his feelings and spends the entire time he’s in the Fire Nation trying to woo Zuko.

He makes him traditional water tribe food, they go to the beach, they go shopping (Sokka goes shopping, Zuko watches him amused and a little awkward). Sokka keeps Zuko company while he’s working and annoys generals and advisors that are giving him trouble and seem like they’re getting nostalgic for Ozai’s reign.

Sokka is also very, very touchy. His hand is always on Zuko’s shoulder, or his arms. When Zuko is working, Sokka will throw his arms around his neck and place his chin on top of his head.

Firelord dumb-dumb doesn’t pick up on any of Sokka’s hints. But he gets these fluttery feelings in his stomach whenever Sokka is around. He hasn’t felt butterflies since he had a crush on Mai as a kid, so he can’t really place the feeling.

It’s two days before Sokka has to go back to the South Pole that he decides to be as obvious as possible and while they’re alone in Zuko’s office, Sokka kisses him.

They’re about six months into their relationship (which somehow, despite also being long-distance, is going better than his relationship with Suki) and visiting the Jasmine Dragon when these two idiots finally realize they’re soulmates.

Iroh takes a long drink from his cup of tea, finishing it, and says “Long ago I received a letter from Zuko’s mother. It revealed that his soulmark is a boomerang.”

Then he stands up and leaves the two of them alone. Zuko is shocked, and a little angry since he told his Uncle he didn’t want to know. But it’s also kind of reassuring to know that he and Sokka are meant to be together.

Sokka is confused. If Zuko’s soulmark is a boomerang then it should have been obvious to him that they were soulmates, so why didn’t he say anything?

Zuko catches on pretty fast to the fact that he needs to put aside his own feelings for a moment to explain the whole situation to Sokka.

If Zuko were Sokka it proably would have been an hourlong story. Instead he just says. “Fire Nation nobility burns off their soulmarks.” It’s very succinct and it cuts off the rant that Zuko knows Sokka was about to go on.

It hits Sokka suddenly, the scar on Zuko’s arm. It’s the only other scar on his body that rivals the one on his face.

His anger and resentment level for Ozai somehow rises, he didn’t know that was possible.

Quietly Zuko asks Sokka asks what his soulmark is and Sokka tells him it’s a turtleduck. As soon as the words leave his mouth he feels really stupid. Stupider than he’s ever felt before. If he's being honest he probably didn't think about it on purpose because he didn't want to hope.

Turtleduck’s are Zuko’s favorite animal. They’re his preferred form of stress relief.

There are a few moments of silence before they breakdown into laughter. Iroh brews his tea in the kitchen, a fond smile on his face, as the peals of laughter reach him. He starts thinking about what he could put in a special brew for their wedding.

When the two go to tell their friends they’re more surprised that they just figured it out than the fact that they’re soulmates.

Aang: Wow you guys! This is awesome, and A HUGE SURPRISE! Definitely, a surprise!  
Katara: *raises an eyebrow* Um, yes? We know.  
Toph: *Punches them both in the arm* about time you two figured it out

Zuko gets a tattoo of a boomerang on his upper back, in the same place Sokka has his own soulmark.


	3. Agni's twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder about what the series would have been like if Zuko had a twin sister? Probably not, but semi self-insert plot bunnies have taken over my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm writing a lot of Zuko centric fics, but I have a lot of feelings about this boy. He deserved so much better. Also, I recognize no one probably wants to see this, but I really wanted to write it. So here it is.

I'm gonna name her Mirai, purely because I think it's a pretty name. 

We all know Zuko started bending late, but he did start bending. By the time he had produced his first flame Mirai still hadn't started bending either, but Zuko's flame gave them hope. 

She never started bending. 

* * *

The only reason she was never victim to her father's violence is because he simply pretended she didn't exist.

Azula imprinted on her like a turtleduckling for some reason. Maybe because they were two princesses against the world, or maybe because she wasn't a bender she wasn't competition for the throne or Ozai's affection and attention. 

Mirai doesn't question the motives. Either way, Azula doesn't torment her the same way she torments Zuko. 

She likes her uncle, who wouldn't (Azula and Ozai don't count), but she's not close with him. He's spent most of her childhood on the warfront. 

She and Zuko were really close when they were young, but they started drifting apart when he got his bending. 

He thinks it's because she's jealous, which makes no sense because she's rather fond of Azula. Oh, actually Azula might have something to do with it. 

Really it's just because she doesn't understand Zuko's incessant need to please their father. (But is she really any different? She's been training in combat and strategy just to prove that she isn't completely useless outside of a marriage alliance). Azula makes sense to her, she thinks mother hates her so she works for the approval of the parent she knows doesn't. Zuko just has to be a people pleaser doesn't he. 

If he doesn't get over that, Mirai thinks, he won't make a very good Fire Lord. Good thing Iroh and Lu Ten have claim first. It's unlikely anyone from Ozai's line will ever make it onto the throne. 

* * *

When Ursa left and Ozai became Fire Lord she knew she wasn't safe.

In the middle of the night she snuck into Zuko, and then Azula's rooms offering up the option of running away. Zuko refused and tried to convince her to stay. Azula scoffed, rolled over and said "good riddance." 

She doesn't miss the way Azula's voice wavers a little, and thinks her baby sister is glad that she at least bothered to say goodbye. 

She's not the greatest at navigation, it's not something that's she's studied a lot. At all, really. So she just sails island to island until somehow she ends up in Kyoshi. 

All the islanders see is a lost little girl without any parents. They allow her to stay, they make her one of their own. 

Mirai befriends a little girl around her age named Suki. Suki tells her about her training with the warriors that protect the island. She tells Mirai that it's an all female group and Mirai is in awe.

She sneaks in to watch a training session and knows immediately that she wants to be one of them. So that's how she spends the next six years, at least until the avatar and his friends land on their island. 

Then her little sanctuary is burned by a fire nation navy crew who is chasing the avatar and the Kyoshi warriors decide that they want to go out and help people throughout the Earth Kingdom.

She's certain it's her imagination that the leader shares her brothers face. 

* * *

She sticks with Suki. During their time on Kyoshi island they've grown inseparable, she's not about to let this war change that. 

When they run into the gaang on their way into Ba Sing Se they've picked up another kid who is apparently Aang's earthbending master. 

She's tiny and angry and she reminds Mirai so much of little Azula it's hard not to want to wrap her up in a big hug. 

She and Suki go with the gaang and another group of refugees through the Serpents Pass. She encourages Suki to make a move with Sokka because the two have been really annoying with their whole mutual pining thing. 

She is so relieved when Suki walks into their tent blushing and happy and tells Mirai that she kissed Sokka. 

She better be bridesmaid at the wedding. 

When they reach the end of the Serpent's Pass the gaang is preparing to go fight a giant drill and Mirai is extremely glad she never told anyone she's Fire Nation because Aang is in a very delicate state and she wouldn't be surprised if he lost it on her upon seeing the drill. 

A few weeks later she and some of the other girls enter the city ready to provide protection for the Earth King when they're ambushed by two girls who look and fight suspiciously like Azula's old friends Ty Lee and Mai. 

Then they start talking, and yup that's them. Crap. 

Before she knows it they're being sent off to prison in the Fire Nation. She's just glad that they didn't separate her and Suki. Even if they did get sent to the Boiling Rock. 

The hardest prison to escape from in the entire Fire Nation. 

It's also the hottest. 

Both the result of being in the middle of a freaking volcano. 

They're stuck there for a while and then suddenly everyone's gossiping about a new prisoner, but Mirai can't get enough information to figure out who it is. And hope of escape shows up in the form of Suki's boyfriend disguised as a prison guard. 

Then the guy who burned down their town turns out to be the new kid in town that everyone is excited about and Mirai is trying to figure out why he looks so familiar. 

She figures that they must have met once or twice at court, but the scar on his face has affected his features so that they're almost unrecognizable when combined with the growth he has surely gone through since she was last a princess. 

Zuko is in the cooler when someone finally says his name around Mirai. It's a good thing he's not around too because she has a full on breakdown. She's hyperventilating, black is edging into her field of vison _Does Zuko even have a field of vison in his scarred eye?_ She starts crying when she thinks that because yes her brother has done some crappy things to her friends but no one deserves _that_. 

There's a pressure around her middle, Suki is hugging her tightly and she starts coming back to herself. When she stops hyperventilating she starts full on sobbing for her brother, for every blow she hadn't been there to help soften. For her sister and what she must have turned into without her mother and sister as a buffer to the man that undoubtedly scarred Zuko. 

And Mirai knows it was their father, who else would be bold enough to scar the crown prince like that?

She doesn't tell Suki and Sokka why she freaked out, they assume it's because she found that Zuko is, well, he is who he is. And they're technically not wrong. 

By the time that he's out of the freezer Mirai has composed herself and trusts Sokka and Suki won't say anything about it. 

Hakoda shows up at the Boiling Rock finally, and he is added to their escape plan. They're in the middle of it when Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai showed up. 

She's simultaneously worse and not as bad as Mirai had imagined. But then she's fighting Zuko on the gondola and Mirai is losing her mind because there is a very real possibility that she's about to lose both of her siblings. They are literally fighting in the air above a volcano. 

She definitely got the brains in the family. There's no competition. 

Somehow they all make it out alive, and back to the Air Temple. 

While they're there Mirai tries to work up the courage to talk to Zuko, but every time she tries to approach him she sees the scar and just can't.

Then Azula finds them and she's not about to be separated from Suki AND Zuko so she hops on Appa and they fly. No one questions it because they know she and Suki are best friends.

* * *

The gaang ends up at Ember Island, where they plan to remain until Sozin's comet arrives. Mirai very much does not appreciate this because it's bringing back up old memories that she would rather not process in the middle of an actual war. 

She throws herself into training so she doesn't have to confront the ghosts that haunt the beach house. She bonds with Toph because apparently she's a beacon for angry little girls, but she doesn't complain. Deep down Toph is really a sweet kid. 

Mirai is very concerned with what she sees on stage when they go see the Ember Island players. With the way Zuko's face drops when Actor!Zuko betrays Actor!Uncle. It's obviously very different from how the event actually went down but it hits close enough to home for Zuko. 

Mirai wants nothing more than to pull him into a hug. But that would cause way too many questions, and she knows she needs to tell Zuko about their twinness in private. 

That night, once Mirai is sure everyone is in their rooms, she pads over to Zuko's and knocks. He is confused to see her when he opens the door but lets her in anyway when she asks. 

He sits on the bed, watching her with his one eyebrow raised as she paces the room nervously.

Finally she stops and points to a picture on the nightstand. One of her, Azula, Zuko, and Lu Ten. It's the only picture that features all four of the cousins. 

Mirai's voice isn't working, she can't say the words that she's being going over in her head for weeks. Her tongue feels stuck. 

Zuko, bless him, had figured it out the minute he saw her at the Boiling Rock. She looks too much like Azula and their mother for her own good. He had just been waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to say something. 

He doesn't always understand social cues, or his twin most days actually, but there are times where they just get each other. Mirai is so glad this one of those times. 

She finally gets to hug him, after so many years apart. they're up all night, telling stories about what they had been up to the last three years and crying. Most of the tears came from Mirai when Zuko told her about the Agni Kai, there were a few from Zuko as he recounted the true story of what had happened under Lake Laogi. 

Mirai and Zuko are almost attatched at the hip the next day because _trauma *fairy emojis*_

Everyone seems to think they're dating and Sokka says something and they both start laughing hysterically. It's kind of scary because they've never seen Zuko laugh and they're a little worried that he's losing it. 

Mirai tells them and they're all understandably pretty upset that she never said anything, especially Suki who literally storms away. 

Everyone else is over it pretty quick when they understand that she didn't say anything because it was 1) safer that way 2) Didn't matter because she didn't really think of herself as Fire Nation royalty though. 

When Mirai gathers the courage to go see Suki she is subjected to a very long, very loud rant from a very angry Suki about how Mirai would've been safer if Suki had known the truth and Mirai is shocked Suki is more upset with the fact she didn't know how much danger Mirai was really in than with her lie. 

Mirai is really, really greatful for Suki. She doesn't deserve her best friend. 

* * *

Aaang goes missing right before Sozin's comet, and somehow in their search for him they end up at the White Lotus camp. Mirai is very confused on how _that_ happened. But they're there, and Iroh is there. And Zuko is happy, so Mirai is happy. But she is very determinedly not making eye contact with her Uncle because she knows that will lead to a long line of questioning. 

Suki wants Mirai to come with her, Sokka, and Toph to head off the air fleet, but Mirai knows she needs to go with Zuko and Katara. More accuratly, she needs to see Azula. She's probably the only one that can get her to back down. 

Except Mirai underestimates how far off the edge Azula is. The 14-year-old thinks she's hallucinating Mirai, apparantly that's a thing that's been happening all day. No matter what Mirai says Azula will not calm down.

Everything goes silent when Zuko jumps in front of a lightning bolt meant for Katara. When sound finally comes back she's not sure if the screams are from her or Azula. Who is in chains. Breathing Fire. 

The sight breaks her heart. What the hell had their father done to her baby sister. 

She hates that Katara holds her back from going to her sister. 

She hates that she has to watch as Azula is wrapped in a strait jacket and taken away. 

She hates that her mother hadn't given Azula the love she needed. That Iroh hadn't. That everyone with a conscience had just focused on Zuko and let the Princesses rot away from the inside. 

Most of all Mirai hates herself for abandoning her little sister all those years ago.

* * *

Aang takes Ozai's bending

Zuko is crowned Fire Lord. 

Mirai is technically next in line, at least until Zuko has a kid. 

But she remains a part of the Kyoshi warriors, and welcomes Ty Lee into the fold with open arms. It's nice to have someone around that understands what she's talking about when she wants to vent about court.

Conveniently that they become Zuko's guards, because now she can stay in the Fire Nation and help both her brother and sister recover. 

She gets to know Iroh, and they grow closer, but she knows that she'll never have the same relationship that he and Zuko do. It hurts a little, because she wants a parental figure that isn't a total shit show.

Azula slowly comes back from the edge of insanity with Mirai's help. Never completely, but enough that she can be released from the mental institution and stay at the palace. On her bad days she relives the coronation day that never came to fruition and people know stay out of her way. These are the days even Mirai can't get through to her. 

She doesn't go with the gaang to look for her mother, because really she doesn't want to see Ursa again. Mirai had let go of her anger and resentment, but that doesn't automatically mean that she wants to see the mother that abandoned her and her siblings to their fathers wrath. 

They find Ursa. But she's not at the palace often to Mirai's relief. 

She can, however, admit it's adorable when Zuko takes their new little sister to the turtleduck pond.

* * *

They're in their mid twenties when Suki dies. There was a rebellion from leftover Ozai sympathizers that the Kyoshi warriors were sent out to go settle. Suki didn't come back. 

Mirai moves in with Sokka in the South Pole because as the two people who were closest to Suki, they gravitated towards each other. They help each other get through the pain of losing a best friend and wife. It isn't easy, especially because they had thought that the fear of losing a friend in battle had ended with the war. 

Five years after Suki's death Mirai spends her time in the South Pole as ambassador to the water tribe. 

Then Republic city is built and she becomes the Fire Nation's representative on the council. She lives on Air temple Island because she dragged Azula out to the city with her, and she doesn't trust her sister to not rampage in the city. At least on the island they can control the damage. 

Somehow being away from the Fire Nation helps Azula and she has far fewer bad days.

She doesn't get married or have kids, but she spoils her friends kids endlessly. Zuko's children especially. 

Fire Nation Longevity is a bitch, so she's still around when Korra comes to Republic city. She moved out of Air temple island when Katara returned to the Southern water tribe, and she's retired from the council. But she's still around and advises Korra from time to time. 

She almost nopes tf out of there after the spirit vines take over the city, but definitely does after Kuvira's attack. She moves back to the Fire Nation and lives out the rest of her retirement with Zuko on Ember Island. 

#LetZukorest2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost paired Mirai/Sokka, but then I don't think Mirai would have gone for Sokka because he was Suki's first and it would just feel wrong.


	4. Avatar Yue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on the headcanon that Yue was supposed to be the next avatar after Aang

So the headcanon started because Yue was born really weak and basically on the verge of death, and the idea was because she was so supposed to have Raava's spirit in her. But since Aang was still alive and in the iceberg Raava wasn't exactly available. 

Now the first thing I want to address is timing. I've thought about the timing a lot because that was the thing that bothered me most about the headcanon, but upon further reflection I realized that I'm just an idiot. 

Yue was born around 75 years after Sozin's comet. So if Aang hadn't unlocked his teen angst a year early he would have been about 100 years old. Other Avatar's have been shown to live stupid long lives (I'm looking at you Kyoshi) so it's entirely probable that Aang could have lived to 100-ish, died, and then been reincarnated into Yue. 

So I'm thinking in this AU Aang wasn't able to stop the war from happening completely because he was literally twelve when the war started and only knew air bending. But Aang does go into the Avatar state so he's able to hold off the army long enough for the Airbenders at the Southern air temple to escape, but all the other air temples are wiped out. 

So Aang goes into hiding, learns to bend the other elements (Bumi and Kuzon are part of this version of Team Avatar). So Aang masters all the elements by the time he's around sixteen and then he goes off to face down Sozin and defeats him, and Azulon is put on the throne and he pulls the armies back but he still harbors his father's ideals and isn't happy about this turn of events. 

So Aang spends the rest of his life helping the other nations recover, improving relations between the Earth Kingdom, Water tribes, and Air Nation, and attempting and mostly failing to make headway with the Fire Nation. 

Iroh aligns with Aang's ideas though, which gives Aang hope for the future of the Fire Nation. But then Aang dies and Azulon restarts the war and the events from all the main character's childhoods basically go along with canon. Zuko shows up in the Southern Water tribe looking for the Avatar, but she's not there so he leaves. Katara decides she wants to go to the Northern water tribe to train in waterbending so she can protect her village so she and Sokka head north without too many problems. 

One of their stops along the way was Kyoshi Island where Sokka got his ass and some respect women juice handed to him by Suki. 

When they arrive in the North Pole they're welcomed warmly as members of the sister tribe, Katara and Yue bond over being the children of tribe leaders and also female benders. Yue doesn't tell her or Sokka that she's the avatar because she doesn't actually know yet. They find out during the Siege of the North when Zhao kills the moon spirit and Yue goes big fish mode. 

Arnook tasks Sokka and Katara with taking Yue to find masters to teach her bending, because now that the Fire Nation knows she's the avatar is safer for her to keep moving. He tells them about King Bumi, the king of Omashu who taught Avatar Aang earth bending, so they head there. Along the way Katara trains Yue in waterbending. 

Sokka and Yue end their thing pretty early on into their travels because they have enough to worry about without a relationship on top of it. They maintain a very good and platonic relationship.

In this AU Zuko wasn't marked a traitor at the end of season one, and he hunts them more through season 2 because he didn't have a lead until then. He and Iroh decide to chase the Avatar undercover as Earth Kingdom citizens though because Zuko reasons it will make their attack more of a surprise and harder to defend against. Through this process he sees the war from the other side and starts questioning. 

So the New Ozai thing goes about the same as it did before, except Team Avatar ends up fighting Zuko as well who teamed up with Mai and her family to fight and capture them but that doesn't happen. So then they're on their way to Ba Sing Se (and hopefully find a earth bending teacher along the way because Bumi refused). 

They find Toph in Gaoling, and Yue reads the situation and adjusts how they convince Toph's parents to let her come with them. She's used to the over protective parent thing. It also doesn't hurt that Yue is a princess so it's not like they'll be doing anything crazy. Just going to the capitol of the Earth Kingdom to get some cultural perspective and a mud mask. Are you sure your daughter shouldn't know about what's outside of Gaoling? No one in high society wants a wife that can't hold her own in the Ba Sing See upper ring? 

The way she does it pisses off Toph, but it was efficient so she doesn't stay mad for too long. 

Toph and Yue do not get along very well at first. Yue is very proper, she can't and doesn't want to shake that part of her upbringing. Toph is the opposite. Etiquette is for losers. Their first lessons don't go very well, but at some point Toph is yelling about how Yue is trying to suffocate her just like her parents, and Yue doesn't know what it's like to have all those rules hanging over her head. To be stuck inside the walls of her home because her parents don't think she can take care of herself, because Yue is a princess and can do anything she wants. 

Yue waits for Toph to finish ranting and tells Toph about her childhood in the Northern water tribe. Their friendship and lessons go a lot better after this heart to heart but it can still get pretty rocky (pun not intended) sometimes. 

Katara isn't as uptight because Yue is a responsible and mature teenage girl so they share the role as mom of the group. When one gets a little crazy, as is going to happen, they're just kids, the other takes up the role of responsible friend. 

When they get to Ba Sing Se, Yue being a princess doesn't help at all at getting them into a meeting with the Earth king faster. The Dai Li suck ass. 

So somewhere along the line Ozai decided to mark Zuko a traitor because he was getting in the way of other generals who were also after the avatar. So Iroh and Zuko go from being undercover to being on the run. They get to Ba Sing Se, Jet attacks them, they open a tea shop in the upper ring. One day Yue is one of their customers, and Zuko makes the decision to not attack and capture her which sets him off on the whole metamorphosis thing. 

Yue becomes a regular at the tea shop and she and Iroh hang out, its a well known fact he was friends with the previous Avatar so she trusts that he won't hurt her. Eventually Zuko warms up to her in his Zuko way. When they are invited to cater the Earth King's party Iroh hires team avatar as wait staff so that they can get in and speak with Kuei. 

So at some point during the party Yue approaches Kuei and introduces herself as Princess of the Northern Watertribe and asks if they can speak privately. Of course this request is granted, she's a princess. So she tells he's like "Yeah, I know about the war. It ended decades ago."

And Yue is like, "I have some unfortunate information for you sir" The rest of the Ba Sing Se arc goes down as normal up until the part where they're under Lake Laogi. Zuko sides with Team Avatar because at that point he was basically an honorary member anyways. Azula strikes Yue with lightining, they escape thanks to and without Iroh which Zuko isn't happy about. 

So they don't end up travelling through the Fire Nation in this version. They make it across the border, and Zuko takes them to Ember Island because that's a safe place to hide until the day of Black Sun. So they hide there and Zuko trains Yue in Fire Bending, which she picks up surprisingly easy. They also end up finding some air bending scrolls that Iroh hid in the attic. 

The day of Black Sun arrives, but the Fire Lord and Azula are lying in wait for them and the whole plan goes to hell. Iroh escapes on his own like in canon, but Zuko went to go rescue him and is very concerned when he can't find Iroh in any of the cells. He was sure that Ozai would keep him in the capitol city. 

Most of the invasion force is captured, but team avatar manages to escape because Zuko knows his way around the secret tunnels underneath the city. 

So _now_ they're on the run all around the Fire Nation, trying to stay free until Sozin's comet. 

Sokka and Zuko go to the Boiling Rock to rescue Sokka's dad where they find Suki, who helped them and another family across the Serpents Pass when they were on their way into Ba Sing Se. Suki helps them escape and now sis is back on team avatar and very much dates Sokka. 

During Sozin's comet the teams split up the same way except Yue never went to the Lion Turtle and she absolutely mercs Ozai. 

Zuko is reunited with Iroh once he wakes up from being struck with Azula's lightning, and Iroh is v proud of him for making the right decisions. I don't know who allowed Zuko to become Fire Lord at sixteen but it was a dumb idea. Iroh is Fire Lord for two years and then hands over the title to Zuko and retires to his tea shop. 

Yue abdicates her position as crown princess because the Avatar shouldn't be the ruler of any nation. I think she probably found some of Aang's journals or maybe spoke with Iroh about Aang's dreams for the future and thinks "Hmm, that's a good idea," and creates the United Republic. 

Not long after the war ends the remaining Air benders resurface and Yue is more than a little upset they didn't do anything to help, but at least now she can properly learn air bending. 


	5. Haikyuu Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of of Haikyuu Harry Potter AU

I'm just going to be sorting the characters in this chapter, I don't really have a plot in mind yet

Without further ado, lets start with a basic overview of the different houses traits/values

Slytherin:

  * Cunning
  * Ambition
  * Resourcefulness
  * Fraternity
  * Determination
  * Leadership
  * Self-Preservation
  * Lineage

  
---  
  
Hufflepuff:

  * Diligence
  * Dedication
  * Fairness
  * Patience
  * Kindness
  * Tolerance
  * Modesty
  * Loyalty



Gryffindor:

  * Courage
  * Bravery
  * Determination
  * Daring
  * Nerve
  * Chivalry



Ravenclaw: 

  * Wisdom
  * Creativity
  * Originality
  * Individuality
  * Acceptance
  * Sharpness
  * Competitive



The sorting hat is ready. Starting with Karasuno!

 **Hinata:** There's no question, Hinata is definitely a Hufflepuff. Patience isn't really his strong suit, but he definitely displays dedication, diligence, and kindness. 

**Kageyama:** Ravenclaw. Kageyama isn't traditionally intelligent, but we all know he's a genius when it comes to volleyball. I like to think that Ravenclaw intelligence doesn't have to be in the book smart sense, there's other kinds of smart. Kageyama definitely has a problem with team work, especially in the beginning of the series and that's something Ravenclaws tend to struggle as well. They prefer to depend on themselves. The competitiveness doesn't need to be explained. 

**Yachi:** Yachi is somewhere between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, she fits both houses pretty well. I think she'd be a hat stall but end up being sorted into Hufflepuff. 

**Yams:** This might surprise some people, but I'm putting Yamaguchi in Slytherin. MANGA SPOILER ALERT Yamaguchi becomes team captain so that's where I get the leadership aspect. I see the ambition, resourcefulness, and determination from when he was learning the jump float. If he had none of those qualities he wouldn't have gone out of his way to learn it. As for self preservation, well, he became friends with Tsukki after Tsukki scared off some bullies. 

**Tsukishima:** I imagine Tsukki as a Slytherin. Especially if we're talking season three of Haikyuu onwards. He grew into the Slytherin traits, he had the canon attitude off the bat though. But the more I think about it, he's such a typical Slytherin. Pretending not to care about something in case you don't do well so that you don't get hurt? TYPICAL! I would know, me and many of my friends are Slytherin. 

**Kinnoshita and Narita:** I hate to admit but I really don't understand enough about these two to actually sort them. If anyone has any ideas for which houses they'd be in please drop some suggestions

 **Ennoshita:** This bitch a Slytherin. 

**Tanaka and Noya:** Putting these two together because they feel like the Haikyuu equivalent of Fred and George (yes I know, I know, the Miya twins. But they aren't goofballs). That being said, it's understandable that I'll be sorting these two in the the house of the lion. 

**Asahi:** Huff-le-puff. I'll admit that he reminds me of Neville Longbottom, but I'm still going to have to sort Jesus into Hufflepuff. He fits all the traits that are listed above to a T. He is the most Hufflepuffy Hufflepuff I've ever seen. 

**Suga:** Sugamama is a Ravenclaw. I understand he is chaos boy, but he's also V smart. He understood that the best thing for the team was for him to step back and let Kageyama be the main setter for the team. Creativity and Originality? He came up with those hand signals to help the team communicate, and he's as competitive as anyone else on the team. 

**Deadchi:** I don't know what it is, but Daichi just gives me such Gryffindor vibes. Maybe its because he's the dad friend, it's definitely bc of his determination to help the team improve. Not to mention this man chugs Respect Women juice. All of the third years do, actually. 

**Kiyoko:** I think Kiyoko is a Hufflepuff too, there's so many Hufflepuff's on this team. She's probably part veela, lets be honest. 

In this AU they would all definitely play Quiditch, which kind of leaves a wierd dynamic because their not all in the same house, so in the AU they would have people from the other volleyball teams on their quidditch teams. But anyways, here are the positions I think they'd play in an ideal situation

 **Seeker:** Hinata

 **Chaser:** If Noya didn't make Keeper he'd be a chaser and backup keeper, Yamaguchi, 2nd year trio

 **Keeper:** Daichi, Tsukishima, Noya

 **Beaters:** Asahi, Tanaka

Kageyama doesn't play Quidditch. He's a muggleborn so he's been playing volleyball for years, so he'd rather spend his freetime practicing his setting for summer leagues than playing Quidditch. 

That's it for this installment ig, see y'all next chapter. Time to go to schoolwork!


	6. Haikyuu/Hogwarts Kagehina edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically how Hinata and Kageyama became friends and then more :)

Hinata is a fourth year Hufflepuff student, he’s a muggleborn so he spent the last three school years studying Quidditch and teaching himself how to play and is finally ready to try out for the team. He’s been working during the summer, so he was finally able to save up enough to buy a topnotch broom as well.

Hinata is talented at locking onto the snitch and getting to it no matter what, somehow zigzagging around all other players even though he only has eyes for the snitch. He’s infamous for closing his eyes right as he’s about to catch the ball, no one knows how he does it.

Kageyama is a half-blood. He grew up in muggle schools before coming to Hogwarts. He was on a kid’s volleyball league back then; he still plays in a summer league over the break. Kageyama has tried multiple times, in vain, to establish volleyball at Hogwarts. He practices setting against walls in his free time, he used to play pick up games with muggleborns and other half-blood’s but they got sick of his attitude and he isn’t invited to play anymore.

One day when Kageyama is practicing his sets he’s trying something new out and he loses control of the ball. That’s when Hinata jumps up like a freaking rabbit and gets the ball before it can roll away where there’s no hope of finding it.

Kageyama is stunned, he’s like “who is this child who can jump to the same height as someone over a foot taller than him?” And Hinata is short, so Kageyama kind of assumes that Hinata is a first year. They start talking and Kageyama finds out Hinata is a muggleborn and actually knows what volleyball is, he’s just never had the chance to play. Kageyama offers to teach him because wow they could really use Hinata’s jumping power on his team back home (because somehow, they live a 15-minute bike ride from each other and have never met before). Kags attributes this to Hinata being a first year.

So Kags starts teaching Hinata how to play volleyball and learning how to anticipate where spikers will be aiming has helped Hinata’s already amazing reflexes with catching the snitch. He thinks that even though he’s backup seeker they might play him this year.

It’s one day while they’re doing their homework together, and Hinata is complaining about something to do with herbology that Kageyama realizes Hinata’s lesson sounds really similar to the last herbology class that he had. So Kags peeks over at all of Hinata’s textbooks and is shocked to find this kid that looks like he’s 12 at the most is actually in the same year that he is.

Hinata is completely oblivious to Kageyama’s revelation, it’s not like interrupts the rambling much anyways except to call Hinata and idiot, or something similar anyways. Hinata isn’t actually sure what Kageyama is saying because when he gets really annoyed, he reverts to speaking in Japanese (the one time he ranted to Hinata in English, Hinata cried). Needless to say “Boke Hinata boke” is a very common phrase to be heard from Kageyama’s mouth.

I should probably mention that Kageyama’s parents are Japanese immigrants, so they speak a lot of Japanese at home. And Kageyama’s grandpa only speaks Japanese. So yes, Kageyama is fluent in Japanese and English.

Kageyama is Kageyama, he has no filter. He expresses his shock, loudly. And Hinata is justifiably a little upset, also loudly. Hinata stomps away and Kageyama doesn’t see him again until the next week when seventh years Sugawara and Oikawa drag him to the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch math because they decided that he needs to stop sulking around the common room and subsequently scaring the first years.

The main seeker from Hufflepuff happens to be sick that day so they’re playing Hinata (Sugawara was _totally_ unaware of this, it’s definitely not why he decided to bring Kageyama to the game instead of just dragging him some random location that wasn’t the common room). (Oikawa definitely didn’t slip a little something from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes into the main Hufflepuff seekers morning cup of Pumpkin Juice).

Kageyama never even knew Hinata was on the Quidditch team, he kind of zones out when ever anyone talks Quidditch. So he’s definitely shocked when Oikawa announces Hinata’s name. He tries to dip but Suga keeps a vicious grip on Kageyama’s arms and an innocent smile on his face. On Kageyama’s other side is Sugawara’s scary Gryffindor boyfriend Daichi.

Kageyama is very grump about the situation at first, but as the game goes on Kageyama is high key entranced by Hinata and Kageyama simps for post workout Hinata for some reason. Idk weird sport boy brain, boys are stinky and gross but whatever. So, when Hufflepuff wins the match (“OH COME ON! THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOME FOWL PLAY HERE! SHRIMPY ISN’T EVEN FIRST-STRING SEEKER!” “Mr. Oikawa if you do not calm down,” “Sorry Professor”) and Hinata lands, sweaty, windblown hair, and smile brighter than the sun, Kageyama realizes he has a crush on sunshine boy.

Kageyama has officially forgotten why he was upset, and one of his study/2nd hufflebuddy, Yachi, invited him to the afterparty because him not caring about Quidditch means as a Ravenclaw he won’t bring down the vibe of the party. Suga also shows up because his friend Asahi is one of the Hufflepuff beaters.

When they enter the common room, the party is already in full swing and the upperclassmen have Hinata on his shoulders, and he has a half finished Butterbeer in his hand. Hinata spots Kageyama and somehow his smile gets wider. Everyone in the Hufflehouse knows about Hinata’s crush because he will not shut up about Kageyama so they deliver Hinata to Kageyama and Hinata is bouncing up giving and excited, and slightly embellished retelling of how he caught the snitch. Kageyama interrupts him with a quiet, “I saw” and Hinata goes quiet.

They Hinata jumps up, wraps his legs around Kageyama’s waist (who catches him on instinct) and kisses Kageyama. Everyone cheers and then the attention moves back to food. Hinata bounces around the room talking to people for most of the night and Kageyama just follows behind him with a small smile.

Once the party has died down and everyone has gone back to their own houses or gone to bed Kageyama and Hinata are some of the last people in the common room. Hinata is asleep on Kageyama’s shoulder and Kageyama’s head is resting on Hinata’s.


	7. LGBT FRUBA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUEER FRUITS BASKET HEADCANONSSSSSSS!!! 
> 
> aka: I project my gayness onto everything I watch

Lets start out with how the curse affects trans and enby folk

Honestly, it all depends on the person who is possessed by the God zodiac. If they accept the gender identities of trans and enby people then so does the curse. So basically someone who's ftm with a God that accepts the can be embraced by any male, cis or otherwise. The opposite goes for mtf. As for enbies, there's not really an opposite for nonbinary, so enby zodiac members they can hug anyone. Zodiac members can also be hugged by anyone that's nonbinary. 

There's a catch, however. If the zodiac member doesn't accept the identity of a trans or nonbinary person then the curse works according to gender assigned at birth. 

Of course there have been plenty of family head's that have been plenty transphobic, which can lead to a lot of dysphoria when it comes to who they can and can't hug. 

The curse works really well in favor of zodiac members who are attracted to the same gender. They can freely date without worrying about transforming when they hug their significant other. Of course with a God like Akito it doesn't really matter since they can't be in relationships without her going apeshit on someone. Heterosexual? Homosexual? Akito with throw hands either way.

#EndAkito2020

Moving on, Fruits Basket queerbaits a lot, but I refuse to accept the fact that Ayame is straight. Boys do not flirt with their friends that much as a joke, except maybe Shigure. I can't get a read on that man (#FightShigure2020). I will always believe that Ayame is a bisexual with a preference for guys, and you can not tell me that he didn't have a crush on Hatori at some point. He totally did. However, Hatori does indeed radiate straight boy energy. 

Gay runs in the family. Yuki is biromantic demisexual, I don't think he really has a preference either way. 

Okay so I've been thinking about it, and wouldn't it make sense if Yuki were trans? Like, tis a fact that mans is super pretty and feminine looking. He also gets really upset when he has to do or is referred to as anything remotely feminine. Probably no one at school knows because he transitioned when he was a kid so to everyone at school he's just a very pretty cis boy. Yuki would be fine with that if they didn't keep pushing femininity on him. 

He knows there's nothing wrong with it, and there are plenty of trans boys who rock a dress and makeup, but for Yuki it just triggers his dysphoria. Especially since it's something Akito would force on him when she was in a particularly bad mood. 

Tohru finds out because she lives with Yuki, he's not too worried. If she doesn't think any less of him for turning into a rat, then she won't think any less of him for this either. The next person who finds out is Kakeru, because at some point Kakeru calls Yuki "princess" one too many times and he just snaps. Kakeru apologizes for once in his life and never calls Yuki princess again. 

After graduation there's a party at Shigure's house and there's a lot of really loud extroverted people there so Yuki gets a little overwhelmed. He goes out to his little garden to chill out for a bit and gather his thoughts. Kakeru followed him and refuses to go away when Yuki tells him to, and Yuki is really only bickering with him because his rapport with Kakeru is fun and he doesn't actually want Kakeru to go anywhere. Even if he did Kakeru knows Yuki well enough that he knows if he went anywhere Yuki would probably fall into some dark thoughts. 

They end up wrestling on the ground because Kakeru pounced on Yuki and rat boy wasn't prepared for that and fell. Suddenly they stop and there's a really tense moment where they're just staring at each others eyes, and neither of them really know what to do and they don't want to move and break whatever it is that's going on. Kakeru is very careful to be completely still because this is a line that they've never reached before and he doesn't really know what Yuki's boundries are here, so it's on Yuki to make the first move. 

Except Yuki stands up and its really awkward, and Yuki says they should go back to the house. Yuki takes about two steps before he stops, thinks, and then marches back over to Kakeru and kisses him. Kakeru is very okay with this development. 

#StanYurionIceforclearskin #Giveusqueeranimecharacters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't super long because a lot of the Fruba characters radiate straight energy to me, so unfortunately I don't have a lot of headcanons.


End file.
